


Sabriel Shorts

by dreamofflight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Sabriel - Freeform, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamofflight/pseuds/dreamofflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another prompt, and I recognize that Gabriel is classic stalkerish in this, and while I don't condone his behavior (badgering Sam for a date), I think it's quite Gabriel to be that persistent.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

marquessofpembroke: Here’s mine!

Sabriel, post-sexy times, Sam’s feeling insecure, he’s sure Gabriel’s gonna flitter away or something and Gabriel proves to him that he’s in it for the long haul.

“Fucking hell kiddo, that was amazing!” Gabriel laughs as he falls back onto the bed, wincing slightly as Sam slips out of him. Sam gimaces as well, then rolls his head to look at the angel still breathing heavily, which was weird knowing he didn’t really have to breathe, next to him.

Gabriel sighs and scratches his stomach, making a contented happy noise, before snapping a candy bar into existance. He tears it open and offers it to Sam, who shakes his head and rolls completely onto his side to face Gabriel as the angel chows down on caramel and chocolate.

“Unnnnhhhh,” Gabriel moans around his mouthful, “so good Sammy….really shou’try this….”

“…No, thanks though Gabriel….,” Sam says, voice quiet as he watches the angel. Gabriel blinks, pausing mid bite to look over at Sam, who was staring at him, but quickly flushes and looks away, down at his hand where he’s suddenly finding the bedspread incredibly interesting.

“Sammmmmmy…,” Gabriel prods, rolling onto his side to face the larger form of the human who’d just fucked him remarkably well, “….did you want me to cuddle you?”

Sam flushes and stutters, looking up at Gabriel.

“NO!….jesus, dude, no….that’s not it.”

Sam frowns and clenches his hand around a bunch of wrinkled sheet, and Gabriel blinks again, snapping away his candy as he sits up and crawls over to Sam.

“What is it then?”

“Nothing!…Just…drop it dude, I don’t want to talk about it…,” Sam scowls up at Gabriel then looks away again, but his cheeks are still tinged pink.

Gabriel tilts his head, arching a brow and pursing his lips as he stares at his giant of a man.

“…Sam.”

“What, Gabe?” Sam snaps.

“Look at me.”

Sam reluctantly looks up at the angel, only to see Gabriel’s characteristic smirk gone, replaced with a wide eyed look of genuine worry.

“What’s going on in that thick skull of yours, Sammy?…You told me to stay outta it without permission, so I have….can’t know what you want if you don’t let me read your mind, Sammy….or, I dunno, tell me what’s going on, instead?”

Sam frowns and scowls, lips twitching in anger and annoyance before he finally snaps.

“Okay FINE…Fine, I’ll tell you okay?!…I’m sick of this! I’m tired of you,..just…just POPPING IN whenever’s convenient to you! I’m sick of hiding that you’re still alive! Most of all, though, Gabe? Most of all I’m tired of worrying that you’re NEVER COMING BACK!”

The wave of emotions that rolls off the youngest Winchester hits Gabriel like a brick wall, sending his grace fizzling to the ends of his ethereal wings, and his min reeling. Sam….cared? Sam…worried, about him? About Gabriel never coming back? Something inside the angel melts, a small piece of the hard shell he’d literally built around himself chipping away under the glistenin puppy dog eyes across from him.

No human being this tall and strong had the right to also have the capacity to look so freaking helpless.

“Sammy I-“

“Don’t, okay? I don’t want to hear it…,” Sam grumps, and rolls onto his side, away from Gabriel.

Gabriel sighs and leans over the large lump of man, peering down into his eyes with sparkling gold ones.

“….Sam….I’m not going anywhere.”

There’s a pause there as Sam’s frown goes from bitch face to hopeful, his eyes flicker up to look into Gabe’s, searching.

“….Really?”

“….Really Really.”

Gabriel smiles and Sam laughs, chest heaving as he covers his eyes with a hand.

“Dude, did you just quote SHREK at me?!”

Gabriel scoffs.

“It’s a very versatile and mature film I’ll have you know, Samuel Winchester!”

Sam snorts and rolls over, wrapping his arms around the angel and pulling the smaller body in tight against his chest. Gabriel makes another contented sound and snuggles back, then slides a hand down and entangles his fingers with Sam’s, the silence holding for a long moment.

“….Hey….Sammy?” Gabriel asks, his voice hesitant.

“MMm?” Sam replies, sleep edging into his own voice, fingers twitching around Gabe’s.

“…really kiddo…m’not going anywhere….”

Sam sighs and snuffles against the back of Gabriel’s neck, pressing gentle, lazy kisses there.

“…mkay, Gabe…”

Sam is quiet for a long moment, his breathing evening out, and just when Gabriel thinks he asleep, he shifts slightly, and Sam’s hand tightens around Gabriel’s bringing him closer.

“….you promised….” Sam slurs, arm wrapping around Gabriel’s waist. Gabriel sighs and rolls his eyes, snapping his fingers once, and a comforter appears on top of them.

“…Blankets, sasquatch…”

“….oh…”

“Go to sleep, Sammy…”

“….mkay…..hey…Gabe?”

“Yah kiddo?”

“….love you….”

“………I love you too, Sam.”


	2. dreadelion asked: sabriel, highschool au, first date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt, and I recognize that Gabriel is classic stalkerish in this, and while I don't condone his behavior (badgering Sam for a date), I think it's quite Gabriel to be that persistent.

“C’mon Sammy,” Gabriel whined once more, tugging at the taller boy’s coat, a mischevious grin on his face. “If we don’t get going we’re going to miss it!” 

“Don’t….Gabriel, how many times have I told you not to call me Sammy?!” Sam protests, a frown etched on his face, something he seems to do a lot around the frustrating Senior.

It was their first date, one that Sam had reluctantly agreed to, after months of Gabriel pestering him, more because he’d given up on saying ‘no’ than anything else. He figured why not at this point…and besides, he’d grown a tiny bit fond of the hyper active, sugar addicted older boy.

Though he’d never, ever, not in a million years, tell Gabriel that.

Gabriel had driven them out into the woods, and his joke about not bringing Sam out there just to kill him hadn’t soothed Sam’s nerves one bit. The cream soda had helped though, when they’d stopped their hike up into the mountains at noon for a break, the sack lunch Gabriel had brought ending up being delicious. He’d packed it with all of Sam’s favorite foods; chicken salad, apples, even cucumber slices and tzatziki, which both surprised and weirded Sam out. He’d only brought that to school once in the past year. Gabriel was either strangely attentive…or a stalker. Perhaps both.

Gabriel tossed everything back into his backpack, and continued up the hill, humming something by Bach under his breath, and again, that surprised Sam. One of his favorite composers? Gabriel was full of surprises, things that Sam hadn’t noticed when they were at school, too busy only watching the older boy prank teachers, and get detention.

Somewhere along the line, Gabriel gets him talking, and before he knows it, Sam is babbling about his love of astronomy, how he wanted so badly to work for Nasa someday, to be one of those lucky few who got to work on the Hubble space telescope.

“Hubble is supposed to last until at least 2014…but I’m hoping longer, because it’s replacement, the James Webb, won’t be launching until 2018,” he says, and looks over at Gabriel, who’s just smiling fondly as he listens to Sam blather on and on. Sam flushes, and looks away, clearing his throat.

“I was babbling, wasn’t I?”

“Yeah, but it was too cute, didn’t have t’heart t’stop yah, Sammy,” Gabriel quips, and snickers when Sam glares at him.

They keep walking, Gabriel pointing out different animal tracks, and being surprised when Sam already knows them. 

“…Why do you know what a black bear’s tracks look like Sammy?”

“My Dad…he uh, used to take me n’ my brother, Dean, hunting a lot.”

“Used to?” Gabriel asks, an eyebrow raised.

Sam nods, sighing softly.

“Used to…”

Sam’s thankful when Gabriel doesn’t push it, merely reaches over and grabs his shoulder, squeezing once, before letting go. The tiny amount of reassurance does more for Sam than years of people’s questions, their ‘oh, I’m so sorry’ when he tells them the unfortunate truth, that their Dad became an alcoholic when their Mother died in a house fire when Sam was 10. That John Winchester hasn’t been a productive member of society in at least 5 years.

“We’re almost there,” Gabriel says, pulling Sam out of his thoughts, and Sam looks up to where Gabriel is pointing, the top of the Mountain they’d been climbing since 10 that morning. It was now almost dusk, and Sam was beginning to wonder what the hell this big secret was that Gabriel had dragged him out here into the middle of BFE for.

Sam sighs as he trudges along, up the well worn path they’ve been following. Gabriel seems to know his way at least, short, sturdy body surprisingly graceful for a boy who failed so badly at hurdles that the coach had kicked him off the field, never to return. It had surprised Sam when Gabriel had tried out for track in the first place, as the little he knew about the other boy showed him that Gabriel was a trickster, preferring playing jokes on people and hanging out with his friends Crowley and Meg to participating in school activities. It wasn’t until Gabriel starting asking him out that Sam put two and two together, and Sam being the lead for the JV long distance team was reason enough for Gabriel to try out for Track, knowing the older boy as he did now.

Sam watches Gabriel as he picks his way through the sparse scrub brush around them, holding branches up so Sam won’t his his head on them, and commenting idly on the different types of rock around them, pointing out a lizard as it darts into hiding with child like glee.

A smile slips onto his face without him realizing it, watching the other boy as he skips ahead, through the bushes to pop out on top of the mountain, as high as you could get without scaling rocks that were almost vertical. 

“We’re here Sammy!” He shouts, looking over his shoulder with a smile that Sam couldn’t help but return. 

“Alright, Gabriel, but where exactly IS here?”

“The highest point within fifty miles of the city, Sam.”

“…O…kay….why, if I could be so bold as to ask?” Sam asks, a brow arched.

“You can be, but it doesn’t mean I’ll answer you,” Gabriel replies cheekily.

Sam sighs and fixes Gabriel with a look that Gabriel had come to inwardly call Sam’s ‘bitch face’, after overhearing Dean tell Sam to ‘knock off the bitch face, Sammy’ once at school. Gabriel smirks, and shrugs at the other boy.

“You’ll just have to wait and see, Sammy boy.”

Sam frowns, then follows suit when Gabriel takes a seat on one of the nearby boulders, lounging back and relaxing after their long walk.

It doesn’t take long for the sun to set completely, and it gets remarkably colder as the minutes go on. Gabriel scoots closer to Sam, cuddling up against his side, and Sam opens his mouth to complain about Gabriel’s tendency to be just the wrong side of ‘friendly’, when something catches his attention out of the corner of his eye.

Sam looks up, the sky dark inky blue black, and gasps softly, for the first time realizing it was so dark out here in the mountains that he could see millions of stars, all of the constellations, even a planet or two. The milky way was easy to spot, and Sam is gaping at it, when what caught his eye originally happens again.

A meteor streaks through the sky, a split second of blinding light, before it’s gone.

“Gabriel!” he gasps, reaching out to grip the other boy’s forearm. Gabriel just smiles, and tilts his head skyward.

“I know.”

“…This… this is what you brought me to see? A meteor shower- oh!” Another one streaks past, and Sam’s smile broadens, his eyes dancing with glee at being able to see this.

“…Yeah,” Gabriel says softly, and Sam flushes at how close Gabriel’s voice is, breath a warm puff over his ear. Sam turns his head, eyes wide. Gabriel leans in, lips pressing against Sam’s own, sending a jolt of pleasure up Sam’s spine, his breath. Gabriel pulls back slowly, eyes hooded, licking his lips slowly as Sam watches, eyes following the movement of the other’s tongue.

“…Did you bring me up here just so we could make out?” Sam asks with a smirk.

Gabriel flushes and shrugs, smiling as another meteor flies past overhead.

“Maybe?….You pissed?”

Sam lets out a small laugh and shakes his head.

“No…I’m not angry with you, Gabriel. I’m…happy. You’re the most stubborn, childish, brat I know.”

Gabriel frowns, his face falling slightly.

“Oh…”

“…And I’m pretty sure I like you too.”

Gabriel blinks, then grins, and Sam can’t help but laugh at the look of pleased shock on Gabriel’s face. 

”..Sooo….can I kiss you again?” Gabriel asks slowly.

Sam grins, and leans in to kiss Gabriel first, hand cupping the other boy’s cheek softly, the sound of surprise from Gabriel’s throat making Sam chuckle against his lips.

  
That night, when Gabriel drops Sam off at his house, Dean glaring from the doorway, Sam doesn’t hesitate to kiss him goodbye.

“…See you tomorrow, Sam?”

“…Yeah….tomorrow,” Sam replies with a soft smile, causing Gabriel to blush and grin back, as Sam climbs out of his car to walk back up to his house.

“Good first date?” Dean asks when Sam closes the door behind him. Sam hesitates for a second, before smiling softly.

“Best first date. Ever.” Sam says with a grin.


	3. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by dreadelion's HighSchool AU, and this amazing piece of art.
> 
> http://dreadelion.tumblr.com/post/29045860716/got-a-lot-of-suggestions-for-prom-outfits

ART by Dreadelion

“Okay, seriously, COME ON GUYS, you can’t tell me that you don’t want to go to that Indian place before we go dance the night away, I mean, I, for one, could seriously nosh on some naan and hummus right now, amiright?”

Gabriel waggles his eyebrows at Sam, just waiting for the usual indulgent smile that the youngest Winchester would throw his way which Gabriel had taken to mean ‘I love you no matter how weird you are’. He was basically right, that was what it meant, but this time Sam doesn’t smile at him. He looks over his shoulder at his brother, and Dean looks back. The half smile they share, the twin raised eyebrows, it’s just a little too cute for Gabriel to take.

“Oh come ON, I know you love tandoori chicken, Dean…and Cas, the last time I took you out for Indian you devoured that curry I got you….,” he babbles, poking Cas in the chest. Dean’s hand tightens around Cas’ own, and Castiel looks up at Dean, the hint of a smile on his lips, his blue eyes fond.

Gabriel sighs, and then Sam finally does it, shoots that smile that makes Gabe feel like he’s just eaten a full bowl of soup on a rainy cold day while being wrapped up in an electric blanket and watching the sound of music on silent while making up the lyrics all on his own-…yeah, Sam’s smiles do things to him.

“Alright, Gabe….we’ll go to that Indian place,” Sam says, and Gabriel shrieks, fist pumping and dancing around, before realizing all three of the others were staring at him, eyes wide. Sam smirks and looks over at his brother as Gabriel freezes, arms up, feet out in a precariously balanced position. Dean smirks, and Sam smirks, and Castiel just barely smiles.

“Just…no bringing that chocolate sauce,” Sam admonishes, frowning lightly as he reaches out to take Gabriel’s hand in his own, huge mitt encompassing Gabriel’s own, only just then noticing the hot pink nail polish decorating Gabriel’s nails. He shakes his head and sighs, huffing in amusement as he leads the way out to the car, Dean and Castiel in tow.

“But Saaaaammmm!” Gabriel whines, even as Sam shakes his head again, chuckling. “No, dude, chocolate sauce does not belong on everything, least of all Palek Paneer!”

Dean rolls his eyes, looking over at Castiel, who merely shrugs and smiles shyly.

“You okay with Indian Cas? I thought you wanted to go to the Olive Garden…” Dean asks, raising an eyebrow as he opens the passenger side door to the Impala. Castiel pauses, looking up at Dean with another adorably shy smile.

“I am okay with it. Where ever you are, Dean, is where I am happiest.”

Dean blushes at that, mumbling ‘Watch your head’, as he gently pushes Castiel into the car, shutting the door behind him.

Sam and Gabriel are already piled in the back, Gabriel practically vibrating with excitement, Sam smiling once again as he lets the other boy pet through his slicked back hair. 

“You should wear your hair like this more often Sam, it’s so sliiiiick and smooooth!” Gabriel purrs, leaning in to kiss gently along Sam’s jawline. 

Dean growls from the front seat as he pulls out of the driveway, heading out toward the restaurant, and their Senior ball.

“Save it for when you’re NOT in my car, Gabe!”

Gabriel sticks his tongue out at Dean, who sneers at him in the rear view mirror, before turning on the radio, the beginning strains of a song streaming out.

The four of them sing together, Gabriel belting out the song, Sam singing along in harmony, Dean’s rough voice adding to the timbre of it, and Castiel shyly filling out the bottom notes. The quartet end up having the best pre-Senior ball dinner ever, as they’re four of fifty students who actually make it to the dance- everyone who went to the local Olive Garden instead coming down with food poisoning within the hour.

The Ball is practically empty, and as such the DJ plays almost anything they want. Oldies for Dean, Classic love songs for Castiel, Tibetan throat singing for Gabriel…even a little spice girls for Sam (‘Shut up Dean, they’re good!’). They dance, and dance, and dance some more, giggling and laughing as they boogie around the dance floor, only taking breaks for spiked punch, and too sweet sugar cookies that someone’s Mom had made, that had the year they graduate standing out in bright yellow lettering on a blue background. Gabriel ends up eating so many he hurls- but he’s right back on the dance floor after that.

They get their pictures taken, Castiel and Dean proper and sweet, Dean holding Castiel from behind, Castiel looking over his shoulder as Dean grins at the camera, far too pleased with himself. It would be hard to blame him though, considering the surprise blowjob in the bathroom he’d received only minutes earlier.

When it’s their turn, Gabriel clambers up into Sam’s arms, one leg kicking straight out as he presses his lips to Sam’s cheek just as the flash goes off. Their ball picture will forever have Sam flushing bright pink and smiling with his eyes downcast, holding Gabriel, his bride, tight in his arms. The flash of hot pink nail polish on Gabriel’s nails, mussing Sam’s hair in the picture, will be lost on no one.

They end the night much the way it began, driving back home in the Impala, singing along to the radio, each pair of boys snuggled together, front seat and back seat. Sam and Dean meet eyes in the rear view mirror, their dates both so wiped out they’d actually fallen asleep almost simultaneously. Dean smiles slightly, and Sam returns it.

“Good night Sammy?” Dean asks, his voice rough from screaming and shouting when they’d announced the winner of the Ball’s cutest couple. He looks up into the rear view mirror again, watching Sam’s crown glint as he looks down at the boy curled up against him.

“Yeah Dean….the best. You?” Sam takes the tiara off Gabriel’s head gently, smirking to himself as the small spot of drool on his jacket grows when Gabriel’s mouth opens wider when he shifts.

Dean looks down at Castiel, wrapped up in two layers of jackets, curled against Dean’s side, his stocking feet tucked against his butt. The shoes lay un-laced on the floor, having hurt Castiel after all the dancing they did. Dean smiles and looks up into the rear view mirror again, corners of his eyes crinkling.

“The best.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Dreadelion (again!) and this post http://dreadelion.tumblr.com/post/27815822844/please-dont-kill-me-this-happens-with-me-in-every

  
ART by Dreadelion

“So…..Samsquatch…you said you needed help with your art homework, yeah?”

Sam makes a choking noise, his back pressed to the closed door of his room, eyes wide as he takes in Gabriel’s practically naked body perched on his bed.

“I..I….G-Gabriel…a.re….is that a garter belt?”

“You bet your sweet ass it is Sammycakes.”

Sam makes a wounded sound this time, and Gabriel grins.

“You said life drawing….I’m more than happy t’be your model.” Gabriel purrs, eyes hooded as he looks over Sam like he’s a piece of meat. Sam swallows hard and nods.

“Okay….,” he says, and drops his book bag. Gabriel watches, his eyes slowly widening as the younger boy starts taking off his clothes, one layer at a time. Sam’s shirt comes off, revealing a tanned lean torso, and Gabriel snaps the pencil in his hands in half, a moan caught in his throat.

“Jesus Sam,” he whispers, eyes taking in Sam’s body, watching as he shucks his jeans as well, until he’s down to his boxers…his rubber ducky boxers. Gabriel blinks at that, and then lets out a howl, laughing so hard he falls off the bed, arms wrapped around his stomach. Sam flushes.

“Shut up Gabe!” he yells, crossing his arms over his stomach.

“It’s not funny!”

“Oh..oh g-goddess, Sam…it…it really really is kiddo!” 

Sam frowns, then lets out a frustrated sound as he grabs Gabriel and pins him to the ground, straddling his waist. Gabriel is instantly silent, looking up at the taller boy, his wrists experiencing a bit of pressure and carpet burn. He swallows hard and then licks his lips.

“It’s. Not. Funny.” Sam says, eyes narrowed. Gabriel nods.

“Yeah, Sam,” he rasps, pink tongue darting out again as his eyes flit from Sam’s to his mouth and back.

“Not funny…”

Sam nods once, then slowly sits up, only to be tossed onto his back as Gabriel flips them, straddling him instead. Gabriel grins then, and as he grinds his ass down against the other boy’s crotch, leans down to brush his lips over the shell of Sam’s ear. Sam shivers at the puff of breath.

“It’s.…,” Gabriel pauses, and Sam’s nerves jangle, on edge from the way the other boy was rocking down against him.

“…hilarious.”

Sam stills, then growls, snarls out ‘Gabriel!’, only to be answered with a hysterical giggle as the other man scampers away.

They never do get any drawing done.

Sam gets an F for the day.

He decides it’s worth it, when Gabriel buys him five more pairs of rubber ducky boxers, the flush on his face, the way Gabriel bites his lower lip when he hands them over more than enough to make up for the tiny dip in his grade.


	5. Daydreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Dreadelion and this post http://dreadelion.tumblr.com/post/30382669245/i-bet-hes-fantasizing-about-really-kinky-sex

  
ART by Dreadelion  
Sam licks a path through the whipped cream spread on Gabriel’s stomach, letting out a low groan at the taste, the mix of sweet and salty from the cream and Gabriel’s skin. His fingers slide up Gabe’s sides, tickling, a low chuckle coming from between Sam’s parted lips as his boyfriend squirms under him, wiggling away from huge hands that seem intent on causing more torture than Gabriel could stand at the moment.

Gabriel lets out a playful growl that Sam answers, and the pair go toppling over sideways when Gabe launches himself at the taller man, shrieking with laughter as they fall off the bed, their feet scattering skittles and reese’s pieces left and right, the crinkle of wrappers beneath them loud when they land. Gabriel smirks, now having the upper hand from landing on top of Sam, and leans in to kiss the tootsie roll favored gloss from his lips, making a pleased HMMM in the back of his throat. Sam squirms now, nose wrinkling as whipped cream and chocolate sauce squishes between them, but Gabe only laughs, leaning in to nip at his nose, his lips, moving down to suck on Sam’s collarbone, and down further over heaving chest and clenching abs. He can’t stop now, even as his glasses fog up from the heat rising, from his own panting breath, as Sam moves, arches up beneath him. He takes hold of Sam’s boxers, stained in multiple colors of syrup and candies, and shoves at them, pulling them down to reveal-

“Gabe…Gabe…GABRIEL!”

“AH-whaa?”

Gabriel sits up, and immediately wipes at the wetness on his face, realizing quickly that it wasn’t chocolate sauce, but drool. He looks around, eyes widening, as he takes in his 5th period classroom, not his bedroom, and 25 other students plus his teacher, not his naked, dessert covered boyfriend.

He groans and slumps back in his seat, frowning and flumping down on his crossed arms, pouting at being interrupted from his dream.

“Gabriel…did you fall asleep?”

”..mm…yes.”

“You were mumbling,” Castiel says quietly.

“Yeah…”

“Something about a sausage? Are you hungry?”

Gabriel flushes and lets out an embarrassed snort, hiding his face in his arms, shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

“Y…yeah, Cas…t..that’s it…Hungry.”

“We should get hotdogs after school.”

“HEEEEEH….okay,” Gabriel wheezes, wiping at the tears in his eyes, his imagination now filled with how scandalized Castiel’s face would be, if he knew just what ‘sausage’ Gabriel had been mumbling about.


End file.
